


Tree House in a Tower

by jenna_thorn



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doors in Stark Tower are meticulously balanced, silent, swift and as near to silent as technology gets. They don’t stutter or hang or even click, just swoosh open and closed faultlessly.</p><p>Pepper wished she had a metal one to slam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree House in a Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



The doors in Stark Tower are meticulously balanced, silent, swift and as near to silent as technology gets. They don’t stutter or hang or even click, just swoosh open and closed faultlessly.

Pepper wished she had a metal one to slam. Metal might not be noisy enough, though. Wooden, with a hollow core, for a proper booming slam. Maybe she could add marbles for a rattle after the slam. 

She waited until she was sure that Atkinson and his bootlickers had cleared the hall, then leaned out of her office door. The lights over the elevator counted down to the lobby and she let out her breath.

She leaned over her desk to press the intercom, not bothering to sit down. “Tony?”

“Yes, my buttercup, my dandelion, my fleur-de-lis. Am I late?”

“I need -- .”

“Am I bringing you lunch, is it lunchtime? Or coming upstairs so you can spank me and call me names?”

“Can I call you General Dynamics?”

“Oh, now you’re being mean. But hey, if it's roleplay, I can find a badly fitting suit and a toupee. You can spank me with a contract.”

“You have a one track mind, Tony,” she said, but she smiled and let her head fall forward.

“It’s a fun track, I like this track, it’s a monorail to you.” The second part of his words came from two directions, the intercom on her desk and behind her, when the door opened and he stepped through. She tapped the intercom and let him gather her into his arms. “Okay, who are we mad at?”

“Atkinson. The para stuff. He won’t let it go. And he’s right to, really --”

“A tree house.” 

“...Because we did default on … what?”

“A tree house, that we can defend from all comers especially anyone with a toupee.”

“It’s not a toupee, Tony; Atkinson is the one with the comb over. You’re thinking Gaither and Thipping.”

Tony shuddered theatrically. “Water cannon. We’ll need a water cannon. For the tree house. You and me. Water cannon.”

This was why she had called him. Legal was mitigating the damage on the GenDyn issue and Atkinson was headed for the airport and this, this was why she pulled him away from … whatever he was working on that day that could either make their quarter or tank their stock, even odds as to which. “You and me, Tony, you got it.” She shifted in his arms and he rubbed her back. “Might need Rhodey to man the water cannon.”

He pressed a kiss into the hair over her ear. “Okay, he can come, too. But only if he brings pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for out_there as a Hallowe'en treat


End file.
